khxanderselementalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aidan
Quote “FUCK YOU, BITCH!!!” - Aidan, chapter 29: All Out Personality Aidan is an asshole, but a caring asshole. As seen with Lee and Duncan, Aidan will protect and save his friends and family at all costs. He is very easily angered, even the slightest thing can push him over the edge, but fucking with his friends and family, can cause death to those who fucked with them. Backstory Aidan was an elem, a super powered human, in his dimension before Drew came along. He was raised by mostly caretakers, as his parents were too busy to raise their children. Aidan has three older sisters, Brittany, the All-God of Hell, Crudella, the All-God of Heaven, and Deanna, who was kidnapped by Drew after failing to control Aidan. Upon Brittany's fourteenth birthday, she assumed care of her family, and when she turned sixteen, she became the All-God of Hell. Crudella took her place as the caretaker for two years. Upon her sixteenth birthday, Crudella became the All-God of Heaven. Relationships Angelina "Lee" Haven Lee is the younger sister of Drew, the Elemental of Light, and Aidan's girlfriend. Duncan and Aidan defeated and freed Lee from one of Drew's orbs and she had joined them on their quest to save Deanna. Lee later fell in love with Aidan, and upon Lina freeing herself, Lee and Aidan have started dating. Angelina "Lina" Haven Lina is the reason why Lee and Aidan are dating. Lina is Lee's second soul, and shows all of her true emotions, like her love for Aidan. Duncan Crawford (Cousin) Duncan is Aidan's cousin, and the Elemental of Energy. Aidan and Duncan are like best friends, but cousins. They get along very well. Kaminae Yuri Kaminae was once possessed by her deceased mother, but was freed by Aidan and Duncan. Kaminae now lives with Aidan, and often helps him with many tasks. Kaminae looks up to Aidan, as a role model, even though Aidan tells her not to. Ermador White Ermador is the queen of the White Dragons. Ermador was controlled by Drew and sent to kill Aidan, but he freed her. Ermador offered herself up as a servant to Aidan, and Aidan said no, but Ermador took it as a yes. This put Aidan off for a little while, but he got over it. Ermador often offers to destroy anything that displeases Aidan, which often leads to Aidan having to either calm her down, or fix her damage. Catherine Leer Aidan helped Catherine free her dimension from Drew's control, and Catherine joined Aidan's team. Catherine and Aidan get along well enough to work together. Fokkusugurobu Honoteru Fokku doesn't like Aidan that much, often not helping unless she is forced into the situation by Brittany. Aidan doesn't get along well with her either, and both often argue, but he didn't go into that detail when telling his story. Lucius Hunt Lucius is Aidan's best friend. They were friends since they were kids, but Lucius was seperated from Aidan due to him being put in a private school. They were reunited at the age of fourteen, and Lucius helped Aidan fight Drew. Valeria Haven Valeria is a clone of Lee made by Drew, she was made to have every Element under her control, but she still lost to Aidan and Duncan. Valeria followed in Lee's steps and fell in love with Aidan, she left Drew and joined Aidan's team. Valeria and Lee fought over Aidan's love for a while. Nicole Pearl Nicole is a good friend of Aidan's. Nicole knew she could trust Aidan ever since they met due to her Element. Nicole pulled Aidan into the Elemental Dimension when Drew invaded, and was saved by him. Nicole feels like she owes Aidan, and helps him in any way. Brittany Crawford (Oldest Sister) Brittany is Aidan's oldest sister, and the All-God of Hell. Brittany is very protective of Aidan, and his girlfriend, Lee. She nearly threw DDio into the omnether for trying to steal Lee away from Aidan. Aidan gets very fed up with Brittany's mother-like tendencies towards him, and it makes him feel very uncomfortable. He still loves his sister though. Crudella Crawford (Older Sister) Crudella is Aidan's second oldest sister, and the All-God of Heaven. Crudella is protective of her family just like Aidan, but not overly protective like Brittany. Crudella just chills in Aidan's room when he isn't using it, and falls asleep there sometimes. Crudella and Aidan get along well. DDio Lionhart DDio hates Aidan, and Aidan hates DDio. Aidan has defeated DDio on several occasions, and DDio hasn't defeated him once. DDio kicked Aidan's dog, Jack, so Aidan kicked DDio's ass. They hate eachother, every Crawford hates DDio, and DDio hates every Crawford. Deanna Crawford (Older Sister) Deanna is Aidan's youngest older sister. Deanna cares for her family, but was taken from them by Drew. This started Aidan's quest to get her back. Aidan and Deanna care for each other deeply, as they have spent the most time together out of all the Crawford siblings. Gallery